UPPERTALE
UPPERTALE is the humanized version of the Undertale video game series. Compared to most humanized interpretations of the video game series, it's set in the modern present. For example, Asgore is the president of what appears to be America and Papyrus a city police officer, opposed to a knight. Still, the series plays off in the same world as the original Undertale, as Mount Ebott and the underground in its entirety exist like normal. Artwork was first released at Deviantart on January 8, 2016. Main Story NOTE: Uppertale's story follows Undertale's pacifist run; since Uppertale Frisk is a monster and weaker than humans, therefore less likely to go on the path of genocide and succeed. The story revolves around a skeleton child named "Fixedsys", who travels through the ruins of the underground and climbs up out of Mount Ebott as an attempt to escape. While the long climb was a risk and monsters always believed there's a barrier at that side of the mountain as well, Fixedsys manages to reach the top and discover there's nothing keeping them in. After the tiring climb, Fixedsys ends up in a closed off, secluded village located on Mount Ebott and meets up with a young boy who introduces himself to be "Florence the flower gardener". His false good intentions don't last long, as Florence draws a pistol at the newcomer and claims it'll make it stronger and thus able to survive in the human world. As Fixedsys doesn't know what a pistol is, it believes him and doesn't move. Before Florence can pull the trigger, he gets disarmed and smacked on the head by a woman named Talia for "playing with a weapon", but she doesn't think much else of it, allowing for Florence to run off. Talia, who appears unfazed by Fixedsys' appearance, reveals that she knows of the underground and has been involved with monsters in the past; meaning there were more who were curious enough to test the barrier theory, but never returned underground to share this knowledge. While she showcases motherly affection towards it and and prefers it to stay and live with her, Fixedsys feels nothing for the plan and wishes to explore the rest of the outside world. While hesitant to let it leave at first, Talia realizes that there's no point in the monsters escaping their mountain prison if she keeps them locked up in the village. When Fixedsys leaves the village, it again meets up with Florence at the other side of the gate, who ensures its death in the human world. As Florence was previously disarmed by Talia, he doesn't make an attempt to attack Fixedsys again and leaves right after the threat. Down the mountain, Fixedsys meets up with another new face, named Stan, a casually clothed police officer. Opposed to Sans, who was ordered to patrol for humans and kill them on sight, Stan is not aware of the existence of monsters and was merely heading to Ebott village to talk jokes with Talia. Even so, Talia had asked him to protect any monster child that would exit the village, and though he didn't understand what she was asking of him, he remembered her words and greeted the unusual appearance as if it were a long time friend. As a joke, Stan shows off the walking skeleton to his brother, Pat, who's also with the police. Since Pat wishes to become an FBI agent and assumes these are identical to the agents in Men in Black, he believes fighting aliens and monsters will earn him a guaranteed spot in An Dyne's team and comically attempts to keep Fixedsys from further entering the city by using typical police methods. Eventually Pat realizes Fixedsys' appearance does not make it a criminal, regrets his clumsy treatment, and decides to befriend it instead. But as he had informed the head of the FBI about its existence; An Dyne already looked into the strange claim and found out Pat was speaking the truth. While everyone else has dropped their guard around the monster, An tries to put it down without making any more people aware of Fixedsys' existence, as ordered by the president. She too discovers there's no reason to see it as a threat and chooses to forget everything she was told about monsters. While Fixedsys is left to walk freely, much to An's dismay, it meets up with an unusual scientist named Alice. She watched Fixedsys in short recordings on Youtube, opposed to Alphys having installed cameras everywhere to spy on Frisk, she became intrigued by it and welcomes Fixedsys into her laboratory, where she makes it unknowingly star in her fake conflict story for which she instructed the Vocaloid/monster-killing robot "Matt A. Tron" to play the villain. Matt A. Tron does his best, but eventually reveals his body was never built for the purpose of fighting and Alice planned the act to make him and her Youtube famous. Matt doesn't fight Fixedsys like Mettaton fights Frisk, but instead threatens to drag it to court for assaulting a celebrity (him). Alice tries to redeem herself by insisting she just wanted to play the hero along its side, and it would've been benefitial, since the president is still ordering its destruction. She suggests Fixedsys should go see him together with the FBI, as to convince him it's not a threat to humanity. During Fixedsys' stay in her laboratory, it discovers the immoral creations locked in the basement Alice made in the past; like a handful of "Frankenstein monsters", created in an attempt to cheat death, and reports that hint back to the making of Florence. Alice explains she was misguided by popular fiction and anime shows, and that her intentions were less creepy than what she ended up doing. Though feeling ashamed and unsure about what to do about it, after receiving a peptalk from An Dyne, she promised to reveal her work to the media after everything is over. Out of safety for their fragile skeleton friend, the entire gang decides to come along to the White House to vouch for it. While the monster-hating president, Al Gore, wanted to use the opportunity to take out Fixedsys on the spot, he couldn't after seeing the docile skeleton and the loud support of its friends. He realizes his actions were getting out of control and he's been bitter for the wrong reasons. When his ex-wife Talia shows up, he begs for her forgiveness, but she does not accept. While the crowd is distracted by the happy ending and the White House security in awe of the living skeleton in their midst, an armed Florence manages to sneak inside the building and shoot into the occupied room. Everyone gets hit and Fixedsys is the only one standing. Florence fires again and hits Fixedsys, who revives itself on the spot. Florence recognizes it has determination, which he himself had, but then lost ever since Fixedsys showed up. He keeps shooting it down over and over with no signs of stopping, which urges Fixedsys to fight back. During the fight, Florence becomes more and more aggressive and starts killing Fixedsys in more and different ways. Eventually he is led to believe Fixedsys is his dead adoptive skeleton sibling, Chiller, whom he feels resentment for for having abused his trust and killed them both, but also sadness, since it was his best and only friend. While Florence never stopped yearning for his sibling, even in his soulless state, he realizes Fixedsys can't be Chiller and stops attacking it. He tells Fixedsys he used to be a boy named "Aliard", but he lost himself after his soulless rebirth. Still emotionless, but feeling his determination flow back into his body after Fixedsys' offer of friendship, Florence suggests they should use his moment of mental soundness to combine their determination and go further back in time where he hadn't yet shot up its friends. He promises not to show up again. After time reset itself, Florence keeps his promise, and the untouched room suggests that the next order of business is to free the other monsters from the mountain. Characters Fixedsys Uppertale's Frisk. Fixedsys is a skeleton and the main character of the story. Since it's a monster, fighting the humans is not considered an option and its canon behaviour is that of a pacifist. Fixedsys is a rare example of a monster that has "determination", even though its soul is that of a regular monster. Fixedsys is not a boss monster, making it an even more strange exception to have the gift. Fixedsys' name is a font; in this case a font similar to the one being used in the game, if not the same one. While Frisk was called "they" and "them" in order to stay genderless, Fixedsys is called an "it" by its surroundings, as the humans have no idea how to identify the gender of a skeleton child. Fixedsys doesn't bother to clarify, either. ---- Chiller Uppertale's Chara. Chiller was a skeleton and a well-kept secret. It was the "adopted child" of president Al Gore and his wife Talia back in the 90s. The outside world did not know of its existence, and it was meant to stay that way. It dies 15-20 years ago. To Al and Talia, Chiller was the perfect child, as it appeared forever cheerful and charming. Chiller's presence also took care of their son's loneliness, but one day it pondered about taking its own life to see if Aliard could absorb its soul; as the results were a discussed mystery among the monsters underground. Chiller had to hope it was a boss monster and its soul wouldn't immediately perish after passing away, but in the case of succession, it then wanted to take over its brother's body and become the being the stories talked about. The plan was to destroy the world with its new "human strength". In order to make Aliard cooperate, Chiller claimed it wanted to free its fellow monsters, but needed a human soul and its own combined for it to be possible. The goodwilled Aliard was easily guilted into complying and agreed to the risky plan. When the transformation was complete and Aliard dropped down to the underground with the best of intentions, he got attacked by the monsters, as he still appeared human to them. The absorbed Chiller urged him to kill his attackers, but Aliard became overwhelmed by the calls of violence surrounding him and chose to turn around instead. When the wounded Aliard couldn't walk anymore, he died on a patch of golden flowers, taking Chiller with him and making an end to its plans. While Chara's reason for wanting total destruction was vague, Chiller wanted to dispose of the human race as an act of revenge, and was willing to kill its fellow monsters in order to level up the highest it could in order to ensure the death of all humans. Like Fixedsys, Chiller's name is also a text font. ---- Aliard Uppertale's Asriel. Aliard is the deceased son of Al Gore and Talia. He died roughly 15-20 years ago. One day, Aliard found an exhausted skeleton near Mount Ebott, and showing no fear or concern, took his new friend home. His parents grew to like it as well and decided to care for it as their own child. While Aliard and Chiller weren't allowed to leave the house, because its existence had to stay a secret, the two siblings were not bothered by their restrictions and kept each other entertained, till one day Chiller wanted to poison itself and suggested a complicated plan to Aliard with the supposed intention of going back to the underground to free the other monsters with their combined powers. Chiller meant everything to Aliard, and he felt guilty for the bad past humans and monsters shared, thus agreed to help. But the transformed Aliard got attacked by the monsters guarding their pitiful mountain home, as he still appeared human to them. While the absorbed Chiller tried to steer Aliard's body to kill the monsters, Aliard fought against it and instead exited the mountain, whereafter he died on a patch of golden flowers, for the authorities to find. Aliard has black eyes, light-blond hair, a tooth gap, and wears a green and yellow striped sweater, black pants and white shoes. ---- Talia Uppertale's Toriel. Talia is the ex-wife of president Al Gore and mother of the late Aliard. She's been the resident of a secluded mountain village on Mount Ebott for many years. She is one of the few humans who knows about the monsters trapped inside and she devoted her life to protecting them, mainly from her ex-husband, who wishes to erase the mountain in response to the death of their son. As long as she stays in the village, she knows he won't go through with it. Talia has black eyes, light-grey hair, a tooth gap, wears a white long-sleeved blouse with a long purple skirt, and a dark purple apron with three white triangles on it. She's portrayed to be somewhere in her 50s. ---- Al Gore Uppertale's Asgore. Al is the ex-husband of Talia and father of the late Aliard. He's been the re-elected president of America for a long time, and is a people-pleaser, but after the corpse of his son was found near Mount Ebott, he knew what it meant and his carefree personality made room for anger. He blamed all monsters for the death of his only child. As his plans were loud and clear; dynamite the mountain out of existence, his wife left him and moved to a village sitting at the top. While he still bears resentment for monsters, Talia's presence at the mountain makes him hesitant to go through with his plans and her lack of presence at home doubt himself. Al Gore has a big posture, black eyes, a tooth gap, blond hair with a beard, and wears a black shirt, yellow tie, white shoes and a purple suit. He's portrayed to be somewhere in his 50s. ---- Pat Piers Russel Uppertale's Papyrus. Pat is a low-ranking police officer who wants to join the FBI. He's incompetent, but strangely devoted. He thinks his work to be important and he should be treated with respect, but has never been able to detain or harm a criminal and is more likely to write out tickets. He's convinced every bad person deserves to better themselves and avoid jail, which is why Pat doesn't get much to do from his chief. Pat has small black eyes, orange gelled-back hair, and wears part of the costume his brother once made for him over his police uniform; like the red scarf, red boots, blue underwear and red gloves. He's portrayed to be somewhere in his late 20s. ---- Stan Uppertale's Sans. Stan is with the police force, but never cares to wear his uniform or take his job seriously. While he's a lazy and stubby gentleman, he's insanely fast and agile. His jokes are human-related and often don't make sense. Stan is one of the very few humans on Earth who has "determination" without having to be in contact with monsters for it to activate, which means he's been able to rewind and change time ever since he was born. From an early age, he understood that changing fate wasn't always a solution. Having gained knowledge from science fiction movies, he never experimented with this gift, never killed a friend for fun, or rewound time to give someone a better answer to their question. Even so, he rewinded alot in order to give him more time to watch movies or sleep; meaning that, in theory, Stan lived longer than anyone else. Because his gift makes him understand that nothing really matters, he has a lazy personality and suffers from a depression that's hard to spot for outsiders. He tries to hide his defeated views from his clueless surroundings with a smile. When Fixedsys shows up, he can no longer use his gift anymore, but he knows that Fixedsys has it, when it used it, and for what purpose. He also knows this about Florence. Stan has big blue eyes, messy, brown half-long hair, some facial hair, and wears the same clothes Sans does, but has a cartoonish image of a skeleton's rib cage on his shirt. He often wears black shades that transform his blue eyes into white dots, similar to Sans' eyes. He's portrayed to be somewhere in his 30s. ---- Florence Uppertale's Flowey. Florence is the unintentional clone of the late Aliard. He was meant to be an experiment seeing if human life could be created out of any living thing, in Florence's case, a flower. The experiment was extremely unbelievable, but succeeded because the flower used came from the same patch where Aliard passed away. As Aliard had absorbed Chiller's soul, the flower did not only have Aliard's DNA on it, but also monster magic, allowing for this strange combination of a dead child and a flower to exist. But a flower has no soul, nor does Florence. While neither Chiller or Aliard had "determination" in their past lives, or when fused together, Florence does. It's in every way similar to Stan's abilities, and he continuously used it to find personal happiness. Stan was immediately aware of Florence's gift and his quest, but decided not to stop him or let him know he knew. It proved "harmless" and equally "pointless", as Florence kept undoing everything in order to get different outcomes. Even though it appeared like he let Florence mess about like a hungry lion roaming the streets, Stan stayed one step ahead of him to prevent harm to the people close to him, all without using his own gift, thus not making Florence suspicious of him. Florence has small black eyes, blond locks of hair, wears a straw gardening hat, a green long-sleeved shirt, green pants and black shoes. He's portrayed to be around 8 years old. ---- An Dyne Uppertale's Undyne. An Dyne is the head of the FBI. She didn't know monsters existed until Fixedsys showed up and Pat informed her about it. Because she was unaware, she had to take Al Gore's word that monsters were evil and needed to be stopped. Together with Stan, she too has "determination", but her gift works differently. It's mostly manifested through her personality, making her undiscourageable. When she gets killed during one of her missions, her determination brings her back before she is actually dead, making it appear like she fights through it or got lucky. Because her gift is so subtle, An Dyne is not really aware she has a gift at all. Opposed to Undyne's armor, An wears a black FBI suit, or FBI armor. On other days she wears a regular black shirt and blue pants. She is slightly dark-skinned, has long, red dyed hair, and wears red eyeshadow. Another noticeable feature are her spaced, big teeth and fairly big ears. She's portrayed to be somewhere in her late 20s. ---- Alice Uppertale's Alphys. Alice is a talented scientist, who surprisingly enough spent alot of her talents on less important matters, like the creation of the Vocaloid robot, Matt A. Tron. She adores anime and gets most of her inspiration from the shows she watches, which is not always a good thing. She attempted to ressurrect the dead like Frankenstein in the well-known book of fiction, but also tried to create human life from a flower, like she once saw in an anime. While both these experiments succeeded, the results caused suffering to those brought to life, which made Alice regret her actions and unsure about what to do next. She has a hidden crush on both Al Gore and her friend An Dyne. Alice has black eyes, blonde spiky hair, a pointy nose, wears glasses and a lab coat. She's portrayed to be somewhere in her late 20s. ---- Matt A. Tron Uppertale's Mettaton. Matt A. Tron is a real-life Vocaloid created by Dr. Alice. While he's assumed by his fans to possess artificial intelligence, he's actually the result of the first successful brain transplantation. Matt used to be a regular human being and allowed Alice to take out his brain and put it into an approved robotic body. Not much is known about him before he became a robot celebrity, except that he wasn't happy with his real body and dreamt of becoming famous. Whatever was wrong with him as a human prevented him to become the idol he is now. Matt as a robot acts very much like people want him to act, as he craves for the attention. Still, backstage he can be arrogant and self-important, like is expected from celebrities. Matt looks in every way similar to Mettaton EX, but sometimes wears headphones, as is customary for Vocaloid characters. Trivia * If the genocide run had to be translated, Fixedsys would trick and backstab his friends. * The upside-down grey heart in the Uppertale title refers to Fixedsys' soul. * Pat uses "baton attacks", opposed to Papyrus' bone related attacks, which entails that he throws a series of police batons at his target; * Meanwhile, Stan has a more serious way of fighting and uses dual wielding guns, symbolizing Sans' Gaster Blaster, and a long whip, symbolizing Sans' telekinesis ability. Category:Undertale Category:Series